


Family is More Than Blood

by EverydayMagic17



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M, blood doesn't make a family, this is my family, why is my family so insane?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayMagic17/pseuds/EverydayMagic17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor's family visits Skyhold, and Dorian is... bemused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> From k!meme Prompt:  
> Trevelyan Love Dorian:  
> Whether Dorian is femTrevelyan's BFF or maleTrevelyan's LI doesn't matter. Just give me Dorian being enthusiastically embraced by their family, first because he makes their baby happy and then on his own merits.
> 
> \+ Dorian being wary at first  
> ++ cheek-pinching Grandma Trevelyan

“Darling!!! This place is magnificent! I adore the architecture! However did you find it all the way out here? Oh this is a lovely garden! I love how you mixed useful plants in with the rest so artistically! Is that Prophet's Laurel and Royal Purple elfroot I see?” Dorian's chess game with Evelyn was interrupted by a vision of how she would look in thirty years or so, sweeping into the garden in a richly wine-colored, but intensely practical riding gown.  
“Mama! When did you arrive? I had no idea you were coming? Is it just you, or everyone else, too? How is Papa?” The petite sword-swinging menace babbled delightedly.   
“Oh, my darling baby, how can you imagine that the family would turn down the invitation to visit you, when your sweet Ambassador and dashing Commander suggested we surprise you? As for your father-” The graying brunette was interrupted by an aging, but still fit, armor clad, smoking hot man with a matching greatsword to his daughter slung on his back.  
“He can answer for himself.”  
“Daddy!” The usually reserved, at least in public, Inquisitor squealed like a little girl, and flung herself at the man, bodily. Dorian winced- hugging plate armor was not fun- but the warrior just laughed and twirled her as easily as Iron Bull might've.  
“I am doing well, recovered completely from that little scuffle with bandits, and how is my little battle-sword?”  
“Papa! Mama told me that you took three arrows to the chest, taking on nearly a score of Venatori with just Aidan and Maxwell, and nearly died, that is not a 'scuffle'!” The Inquisitor rebuked, clapping her hands on her hips and glaring in the way that made even Bull and Sera shuffle like small children.  
“Evie, you told us you ran into a 'bit of trouble' with dragons. We didn't find out that you'd nearly lost an arm to your third High Dragon in the Emprise, until your Spymaster wrote to reassure us you were fine.” An absolutely massive young man in matching armor to her father, and cut by the same classical sculptor, rumbled.  
“Maxie!” Again Evelyn was swung around with practiced ease and a grin.  
“I hate that nickname, sis, you know that.”  
“Of course, which is why it is my duty as your older sister to use it mercilessly against you. It looks like you finally grew into your feet and ears, Maxie. How much food did that take?”  
“He nearly bankrupted the estate,” A slender, slightly older young man in leather armor, with two daggers, smirked from the shadows of the bigger pair. This sibling was a blend of the petite, delicate-features of the mother, and the handsome, carved-from-stone solid wall of the father.  
“ 'Danny!” This time it was Evelyn who spun the other around, getting muffled laughs from the nobles, clergy and soldiers in the garden, since he had obligingly lifted his feet so they weren't dragging on the grounds, when his tiny sister lifted him.  
“Am I so forgettable?” A young lady who held herself like a templar, chuckled.  
“Anise! Darling sister-cousin of my heart!” The Inquisitor unceremoniously dropped her brother, who landed on his butt with a laughed protest, to hug the newcomer. Dorian wasn't at all surprised that the two let go only to grab each others forearms and spin in circles. He now knew where Evelyn's tendency to spin him around in greeting came from- an insane family.  
“Where is she? Where is the Herald of Andraste? I want to see my granddaughter!” The spry little old woman came only up to the shoulder of most of the Trevalyn men she elbowed aside.  
“Grandmama, I know I told you I hate being called that. At least 'Inquisitor' is a title I earned on my own merits,” Despite her words, Evelyn was beaming as she carefully embraced the ancient.   
“Bah, a real hug girlie, I'm ninety-two not dead or broken!” With a laugh the matriarch was lifted with the strength of the hug she got.  
“So, is this your fellow? Handsome he is,” Dorian found his cheek being pinched by the grandmother.  
“Ah, no... this is Dorian Parvus, Altus of House Parvus of Minrathous, Grandmother. Dorian, this is Lady Dowager Mariana Treyvalyn, the real head of Treyvalyn,” Evie said carefully.  
“Your adopted 'Vint Necromancer, then,” the old woman snorted and looked Dorian over again, with a keen look. “Don't look at me like I'm going to murder you with my cane, boy. My favorite auntie was your great grandmother, I can see her around the eyes and chin.” Dorian relaxed slightly; he knew his sister-of-the-heart, as Evelyn termed it, adored her grandmother and valued the woman's opinion greatly. Not that it would dissuade the minx from being his fiercest proponent n the Inquisition, but...  
“Well, it is obvious where the Inquisitor gets her charismatic good looks,” Dorian said with his best charming smile, “If she'd not called you her grandmother, I'd've taken you for her sister.” Marianna Treyvalyn beamed up at him.  
“I like this one, Evie. This one is one you should hang onto. Unlike some of the strays you've picked up over the years.” The Inquisitor blushed and pulled a face, before dragging Dorian over to her clan.  
“Dorian, this is my mother, Lady Evangeline Treyvalyn; my father, Lord Alyn Treyvalyn of House Treyvalyn of Ostwick; my older brother Aidan, heir to the title, poor sod; baby brother Maxwell; and Ser Anise Treyvalyn, my cousin who might as well be my big sister, formerly of the Ostwick Circle.” Evelyn said brightly, looping her arm through his in a silent declaration of possession “They're... half-ish? About half of the Trevalyn horde that masquerades as my family. My family, this is my pet Tevinter fire-breathing necromancer, and as Grandmama pointed out, our cousin on her side.”  
“Charmed,” Dorian threw his most theatrical bow, trying to ignore the intent looks from most of the Inquisitor's family, clearly sizing him up.  
“My dear, I shall concede the game to you, so you might spend time with your family. I think the library finally got in those tomes I wanted, and were supposed to be here a week ago.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek, just to rile up the warriors clearly itching to play 'protective big brother/sister', and left, to Evelyn's pleased chuckles.  
“Yes! Free foot massage!”  
“Your stakes were a foot massage?” The templar-cousin's voice drifted after him.  
“Hey, he gives the best foot massages you can imagine. Given that my duties involve hiking all over Orlais and Fereldan, or running up and down the truly ridiculous number of stairs in this place, I need that foot massage. His stakes were a pass on the next trip to a swamp or snowy destination.” As the door shut, so did his eavesdropping opportunity. With a moment of thought, Dorian decided he'd tell Josephine and Cullen just how delighted the Inquisitor was. Just so she didn't have to remember, or risk hurting their feelings, of course.


	2. Dinner Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is... Interesting...

Evelyn's weekly dinner with just her friends had been expanded that evening to include her family; Dorian noted the addition of two uncles and a small army of cousins, many f whom were wearing templar armor, minus the insignia, which gave him a distinctly uneasy feeling.  
“So, girl, when are you going to turn this all over to the Chantry, as is right and proper?” One of the uncles demanded from halfway down the table, and across from Dorian, next to Bull. Evelyn ignored the man, and continued her discussion of- it sounded like troop movements- with Cullen and Aidan.  
“I was talking to you, Evelyn Marrissa Treyvalyn! How dare you ignore me! Furthermore how dare you take in the rebel mages, and even house an ox-man and sodding 'Vint, and sit them next to me! I am Knight-Commander of Ostwick and-” He was cut off as Evelyn stood, and used a Silence on him. While not as devastating as it was on a mage, it still made him gasp for air, looking like a fish crossed with a particularly ugly monkey, and a radish.  
“I am Lady Inquisitor Evelyn Treyvalyn, Lady of Skyhold, Leader of the Inquisition, Savior of the Empress, Conqueror of Adamant Fortress, and called the Herald of Andraste, Uncle, and I will be addressed with respect, or I will have you removed from my keep.” Evelyn said in the deadly calm voice that told those who knew her that she was truly furious.  
“Well then, my lady Inquisitor,” The man smirked, recovered, “explain the presence of a Tevinter Magister at your side when you are fighting a Tevinter cult. Especially one whom I hear was apprenticed to the Magister who took over Redcliffe, and supposedly nearly killed you,” Dorian his his wince- the man was only openly voicing what many thought, but did not dare to openly say to the Inquisitor's face, when he so clearly had her favor.  
“I do not need to explain anything to you, dear uncle Danyel. You seem to forget that you were stripped of your rank and removed from the Templar Order, for being an abusive drunken incompetent, even before the Circles were dissolved. I am no longer the little girl you terrified with threats of what would happen to me in the Order if I argued with you.” Evelyn said calmly, turning to dismiss him.  
“Cousin Evelyn, you must realize that Uncle isn't the only one with those questions,” One of the cousins in templar armor said with a pointed look, “Or wondering how the girl who refused to join the Order because of lyrium use came to be able to cast a Silence so well.” The nods of agreement from the cousins shrank under the look Evie gave the table.  
“Dorian, mi cari, the Iron Bull, my Taam-kas, why don't you come sit up here?” Evelyn's words prompted the servants to bring their chairs to the head of the table, on her right, just below Cullen, well Bull carried the one he used, as no one else could budge the massive thing.  
“I will say here and now, I will not tolerate disrespect of my shield-brothers and shield-sisters, from anyone, even my own blood.” Evelyn's voice was cool, and carried through the smaller dining hall, used to entertain important guests. “For that matter, beyond even being my cousin, Dorian and I are blood-siblings, and legally I stand as his next-of-kin.” She what? He'd gladly done the oath-swearing with just a touch of magic for the Blood-Sibs, but...  
“Every single one of my companions has saved my life on multiple occasions, and Dorian was the one who alerted me to some very serious threats, while Bull is my battle-and-body guard. Both of them have made serious personal sacrifices to be in the Inquisition, and you may dislike them all you wish, but I will not hear them belittled.” While Evie's voice and face were calm, she had the pinched whiteness around her nostrils that showed she was inches from becoming violent.  
“Evelyn, my dear, I appreciate the praise of my glorious self, but you're letting your dinner get cold. It does take so much effort to get you to remember to actually take a meal, it'd be a shame to let it go to waste.” Dorian drawled, distracting her, and getting a stare of disbelief, then a mall laugh.  
“Of course,” She sent back, “you just want me to finish this so they'll bring out the dessert.”  
“Your accusations wound me,” Dorian was at his theatrical best, miming n arrow to the heart.  
“Because they're true. Don't think the Cooks haven't complained about you sneaking in and making off with the pastries when you think no one is looking.”  
“As amusing as this is, I believe many of us are still wondering about your use of the Silence, my darling daughter,” Lord Treyvalyn put in, voice holding a repressed laugh. Evelyn pointed a fork at Cassandra, and swallowed her mouthful of pheasant.  
“Papa, my general” and lover, Dorian added mentally “is a former Templar, and Seeker Pentaghast is one of my close friends and advisors. It turns out that King Alistair is not a fluke, it is perfectly possible to learn and use templar abilities without lyrium, as the Seekers do. Lyrium is simply a shortcut, and strengthens the abilities at the same time it hampers fine control, essentially a brute-force approach is mandated.”  
“Brute force?” Anise protested.  
“What happens if, say, you have a Knight-Enchanter ally who is within swords-reach of an enemy mage you are smiting?”  
“Both of them get hit, the Knight-Enchanter less so, as they aren't the focus.”  
“Yet in that very situation, dear Evelyn knocked the Venatori spell-binder out, and didn't so much as nudge my mana,” Vivienne supplied smoothly. An awkward silence descended over the table.  
“So, half of the Inquisition is convinced that you're my sister's lover,” Maxwell said bluntly to Dorian, breaking the silence, to scandalized looks. Clearly the man wasn't exactly expecting Dorian, Evelyn, and most of the Inner Circle to burst into laughter.  
“M-maxie!” Evie gasped, clutching her side, “You are...” She cackled, then recovered herself, “If Dorian wasn't spoken for already, I'd be setting you up with him, not me or Anise.” Dorian felt Bull's hand on his leg, gripping possessively, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Neither of them would admit it, especially the great lump, but they were...fond of each other.  
“Oh...Oh.” the burly young man flushed.  
“She's a delight but...” Dorian didn't have to feign his shudder, “It would also feel far too incestuous. Evelyn is the sister I wish I'd had growing up.” HE kept his tone light, but given the sharp look she gave him, she'd heard the raw truth of his words, even if she didn't make a fuss.  
“He's so sweet, isn't he?” She teased, then sighed melodramatically.   
“If not him, then who is my baby sister interested in?” Aidan teased, as most of the table relaxed and went back to their own conversations. “You've always been interested in the strong, muscular type, and the lean, brainy type, which leaves... most of your inner Circle.”  
“Solas isn't interested romantically in humans, and Cassandra is as straight as Maxie isn't.” Evelyn supplied. Cullen was staring fixedly at his dinner, but the man's whole face and ears were bright red, there was a reason he was horrible at Wicked Grace.  
“Bah, it's as obvious as the mustache on my new grandson's face that she's followed in family tradition and gone for the sweet ex-templar lion of a lad.” Marianna Treyvalyn announce at the top of her lungs.  
“Grandmama!” Evelyn turned as red as Cullen's cloak.  
“Maker's Breath!” Cullen groaned, as no less that seven sets of Treyvalyn eyes fixed on him with sudden predatory evaluating looks.  
“Don't bother trying to scare the dashing Commander, is my recommendation,” Dorian drawled. “If the efforts of Bull, Cassandra, Sister Nightingale, and the Iron Lady, not to mention the other rag-tags of our merry little band, and my own glorious self fail to intimidate Ser Cullen, it is unlikely anyone else can. After all he did fight in the Fifth Blight, the Qunari Invasion of Kirkwall and the start of the Mage Rebellion in Kirkwall.” The grateful look from both the two lovers made Dorian flush a little with pleasure.  
“I'm more interested in the tidbit about Father, Mother,” Lord Treyvalyn said, leaning in eagerly. The roundly disgraced uncle glowered.  
“Old news, Alyn. You know the family bylaws are, and always have been, primogeniture. My baby brother, Irving showed magic almost as he was born, and one of the handsome templar recruits caught my eye, by comforting me as the others bundles him off. I snagged him right before he was to take his final vows, it worked out that since he was a very, very minor noble of some Amell offshoot, and a fifth son, my dear Alyck was more than pleased to take the Treyvalyn name.” The minute woman shot a wicked grin to Evelyn.  
“I've seen how easily he blushes, darling, but does he stutter adorably to go with it? Oh, I bet he has the most wonderful chest and arms, easily able to hold you up as he gives you pleasure-”  
“GRANDMA!”  
“MOTHER!” Evelyn and Alyn hollered. Dorian tried to silence his laughs, but broke down and howled unabashedly at the smug grin the matriarch gave with her reply.  
“Well, how do you think you ended up with four siblings, Alyn. Also, you weren't good at closing doors when you were younger, so I know you certainly know what I'm talking about, son.”  
“MUM!!” Marianna just smiled innocently and applied herself to the frilly little sweets Josephine and Evelyn adored, and Leliana pretended not to. Dorian was mildly distracted by Bull's wandering hands, beneath the table, as he did his best to charm Evelyn's family. For her sake, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mi cari- Latin for 'my sweet' or 'my dear'  
> Taam-kas- Qunlat for 'Battle-axe'- credit goes to DA Wiki


	3. Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking and pranking are the Trevelayn game...

After the dinner, the insanity that was the Treyvalyns, minus the unpleasant uncle, whom Leliana had personally removed from Skyhold, when the lout tried to harass Josie, swept up the Inner Circle, and descended en masse on the tavern, and the utterly bewildered Chargers.  
“Ah, real drinks! Not that frilly dinner stuff,” The dainty, ladylike Lady Treyvalyn giggled, making Dalish choke on her Chasind Sack Meade. An hour later, it was quite clear that Evelyn's ability to drink Bull under the table came from her mother, not her father. The man was tipsy after only the half glass of wine at dinner, and the single beer while chuckling with Rocky and several of the as-of-yet unnamed cousins, while Bull, Blackwall, Sera, and several of the Chargers were snoring after a drinking competition with his wife. Marianna was discussing political maneuvering with Leliana, Josephine, Vivienne, and Solas, oddly enough.  
“Maker's Breath!” Cullen flopped tiredly onto the seat next to Dorian, and Evelyn promptly claimed his lap, wiping his grinning face from the sweat of several energetic Fereldan country-side dances from his fate. Most of the Treyvalyns were still dancing- enthusiastically enough to horrify and Orlesian noble, and with varying degrees of skill, ranging from abominable, to laughable, to amazing. Dorian approved, of course.  
“I like your family,” Varric said, patting his now-full belt-pouch with the distinctive chink of gold-on-gold.  
“Good, because if I know them, Josie's going to be wrangling permanent quarters for Aidan and Maxie, while most of the cousins will be in Cullen and Leliana's hair, instead of Papa's.” Evelyn laughed, as a mishap sent her younger brother crashing into Krem and immediately lighting up red. “Oh, dear,” she mutter catching sight of her father.  
“What?” Dorian asked at the dread in her voice.  
“AIDAN!” The brother in question appeared in an instant.   
“What's wrong?”  
“Who let Devlin, Papa, and Rosie sit with Rocky?”  
“What's wrong with them talking to that dwarf?”  
“Rocky is the Chargers' Sapper, a demolitions expert.”  
“Shit,” The slight man paled.  
“Context, darling,” Dorian drawled.  
“Dad likes fire. Devlin and Rosie are twins who like breaking things, even more than Bull like hitting things. Rocky likes blowing things up enough he got kicked out of Orzammar for it.”  
“Dear, you've had enough,” Lady Treyvalyn tugged her blinking, and swaying husband to his feet while he pouted.  
“Good, Mum's handling it- Maker's Breath! I can't unsee that, Mom!” Aidan turned away from the sight of his parents unabashedly, and passionately kissing, to find his sister kissing her lover in an almost painfully sweet manner.  
“Nope! I'm not seeing this! Nope, nope, nope!”  
“But love is good for the soul, dearest grandson. When are you going to find a nice young lady, or young man? Evelyn's found a lovely fellow, and it looks like Max has fallen in love at first trip, again. Your new bother has a fine piece in that qunari fellow. Hurry up, or you'll be the spinster of the family. Now, tell me about whose caught your interest, as you walk me back. I've had too much to drink, for a little old lady.”  
“Gran!” But the groan was half-laugh, “besides, you can drink Max, the Uncles, my parents and I under the table, combined, singly or in a row. If you've not had a full barrel of the triply-distilled Antivan Brady, Aunty Lucinda sends, you won't even wobble.”  
“Shut up and do as you're told, young man. Can't you see a perfectly good excuse to wander off and explore, or prank people silly when I hand it you you?” Dorian sat back with a laugh to watch Krem and 'Maxie' awkwardly try to flirt with each other, Dalish, Anise and Harding laughing at them. He rather like the Inquisitor's family. They made him feel like he was part of the...family. How odd.  
“Oi! New Grandson! Come along, we don't know the best people to prank here, and you do!” With a bemused laugh, Dorian obeyed the summons.  
“Is 'New Grandson', to be my official monicker, now?”  
“Yes, once Grandmama gets a notion in her head it sticks,”  
“Don't talk about me as if I'm not here, boys. I have ears.”  
“Well,” Dorian shrugged, “I've certainly been called worse.”  
“Who?” Aidan and Marianna snapped in one whiplash-stern voice, like a stereo of an annoyed Inquisitor. Disconcerting, to say the least.  
“I'm a gay Tevinter noble,” Dorian felt impelled to point out, “Insults and rumors are to be expected; some of them are even entertaining enough that Evelyn and I laugh, and go out of our way to provoke more.”   
“No one gets away with insulting a Treyvalyn!” Aidan growled.  
“Of that, I am well aware, Evelyn defends her and my honor most spectacularly. There's one poor Comte who will never look at nugs the same way again, after the Winter Ball,” The Inquisitor could be amazingly vicious and creative when it came to pranks. Even Sera didn't start anything with her, twice.  
“Very well, but you get any more trouble, and the ones harassing you will find out why no one wants to bother Ostwick.” Marianna said, grabbing Dorian to thread her arm through his. “Now, maybe you can give Aidan advice on mustache care, so when he next makes the attempt to grow one, it doesn't look like he pasted yarn to his lip.  
“Gran!”  
Yes, this was nice...


End file.
